1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiding lawn tractor in which a mower unit may be coupled to a tractor body through front and mar links. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupling mechanism between the mower unit and the front links connected to the tractor body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connection between a mower unit and front links connected to a tractor body in a conventional riding lawn tractor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 6-253641, for example. This connection includes a headed pin extending through bores formed in rear end regions of the front links, and through mating bores formed in a bracket fixed to the front of a blade housing of the mower unit. The headed pin defines bores in the head and an opposite end region, and retainer pins or the like are passed through the bores to retain the headed pin in place. To detach the mower unit from the tractor body, the retainer pins are removed, and then the headed pin is slid transversely of the tractor body out of the bores of the front links and the bracket of the mower unit.
The connection between the front links and the bracket of the mower unit is situated in a confined space under the tractor body. It is a troublesome operation to attach or detach the right and left retainer pins and the connecting pin. This lowers operating efficiency in coupling and uncoupling the mower unit and front links.